


grocery trip

by areyoufr



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Grocery Shopping, M/M, Slice of Life, can be read platonically or not, tw mention of cleaning products
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoufr/pseuds/areyoufr
Summary: Sakuya and Masumi go grocery shopping with a limited budget.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya & Usui Masumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	grocery trip

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Masumi may mess with Sakuya but no one is allowed to mess with him jsjsjs idk man I'm sakumasu deprived

Masumi pushes the shopping cart rather lazily as Sakuya is muttering some brands to himself. They have been circulating the grocery store for the past forty minutes, taking a little longer than usual since they realized the list that Matsukawa gave them had computed the budget wrongly. 

"I hate to admit it, but the list should've gone to Sakyo first." 

Sakuya puts the list down to look at him. "Let's not worry! The only thing we can do is get different brands of the same thing." 

"I don't think they'd mind if we went home empty-handed." For the lack of a better term. 

"We're not empty-handed!" 

"Of course we aren't. We didn't sacrifice the quality of the dairy and produce products. The hygiene stuff, however..." Masumi waves his hand as if the point he's stating is already obvious. 

"It's just for a couple of months without the normal brands." Sakuya doesn't look convinced himself. "What could go wrong?" 

Despite understanding where Sakuya is coming from, Masumi can't help but think whether or not the company members would be satisfied at the change, even temporarily. Maybe Izumi would be fine with it, but he doesn't want to give her lesser than what she deserves. People can have issues or whatever -- sometimes he notices how Citron seems unimpressed by the mildness of a toothpaste.

Masumi wouldn't want to hear a series of complaints over the next few weeks. The dorm is loud enough as it is. 

"Okay, you're right," Sakuya surrenders, even though Masumi never said anything. "It's going to be chaotic." He stops walking so the other stops as well. "What should we do?" 

"Buy what we have now. Go to a 100-yen shop." 

"Isn't that far from here?" 

"--And we'd carry a lot of things," Masumi adds regretfully to the argument. Ugh. He can't believe he overlooked the list when Matsukawa gave it to them. "Fine. Let's just get cheaper brands for now." 

Sakuya nods, pulling the front of the shopping cart to avoid it colliding with an endcap display of some candy with a free toy. Juza would have enjoyed them, but it's better if he doesn't know about its existence here. Anyway, Masumi redirects the cart to the left when he spots the sign for aisle five. He checks the lower parts of the shelves for the store brand version of the cleaning product. 

Finally spotting an alternative, he stops pushing the cart to get it. 

"Oh, store brands. Nice way of thinking, Masumi-kun!" 

Masumi clicks his tongue. "Stop acting as if you don't know this yet." 

"I was actually going for the ones on the top shelf," Sakuya admits. Masumi finally looks at the prices -- the ones on the top are cheaper, but not too far off with the store brands. "Smaller brands, you know? But those are good too. Costlier than the top, but has pretty good quality. Hey, aren't they in packs?" 

"The packs are in the next aisle. We don't need them. You were saying?" 

Sakuya widens his eyes. "Huh? We're actually getting it? That stuff," he eyes the cleaning product Masumi is holding, "is pretty good too." 

"I want to expand our options." He places the store brand in the cart first. "So what were you eyeing on?" 

Sakuya looks up. He then stands on his tiptoes, and reaches for the green one at the very front of the shelf. Masumi would be lying if he said he wasn't amused. 

"Ah! There we go!" 

Masumi takes the green one and the store brand, and looks at the content list written on some paper they're wrapped in. 

"Put this back." He gives him the store brand. 

"Aye aye!" 

Sakuya does put them back on the lower shelf. When he gets up, Masumi hasn't placed the green one on the cart yet. 

"Put it there." 

"I want you to put it." Masumi raises the green one higher. He fights off a smile when Sakuya tries to get it from him. 

_Tries_. 

"I don't want trouble with the staff, Masumi-kun!" He whispers, grabbing nothing but the air. 

Masumi subtly puts the green one behind him when he notices another shopper pass by. Sakuya still tries. 

"Just put it in the cart!" 

"No, you do it," Masumi teases, trying not to grin, "if you can get it from me first." 

Sakuya looks exasperated. Masumi could notice the list getting crumpled up in his fist.

"'Kay. Fine." Masumi gives up and places the green product in the cart. 

They finally finish grocery shopping, purposely leaving out a couple of items neither of them can pay for. Sakuya even pulled out his own wallet since the budget was too tight, ignoring Masumi's alarming glare. 

He mentally reminds himself to talk to Sakyo or Matsukawa about the funds to repay Sakuya back. Wait. Is that okay? 

After purchasing the items, Masumi carries more of the load as Sakuya is busy contacting Itaru for some help. The redhead said something about being lucky that Itaru's also going home at the same time they ended, but Masumi is having none of it. 

"He said he's coming!" 

"'Kay." There's a bus stop and a subway station nearby, but there's no point of suggesting it. 

They wait outside the grocery store for a couple of minutes, with the mutual silence filled by the noise from outside: shoes clacking on the pavement, vehicles going _zoom_ , and sometimes hushed conversations between people. 

Finally, Itaru arrives. 

"Hello!" Sakuya greets. Masumi doesn't and heads on to the back of the car to place the grocery items in. He hears the car door click, so he opens it, and places the items as fast as he could. Sakuya does, too. 

"You can get inside now," Masumi tells him, picking up the last thing to place inside the car. 

Sakuya thens opens the car door to the backseat and rushes inside, with Masumi following suit.

"Hey," Itaru greets. The car begins to move. 

"Hi, Itaru-san! How was work?" 

"Same as usual. How was grocery shopping?" 

"I know it sounds bad, but I kinda wish this never happens again." 

Masumi forces himself to look outside the window. 

"--I mean, we didn't have the right budget and everything, so it took us a while longer than the usual. Not that Masumi-kun gave me a hard time... actually, he did, but..!" 

Masumi looks at him. "I'm right here." 

"You know it's true, Masumi-kun!" 

Itaru laughs from the driver's seat. Alright. Masumi cannot deny that. 

The conversation shifts to something about "gacha" and "pulling", to which even Sakuya is surprisingly engrossed in to. Masumi pays them both no mind. When they arrive home, Citron and Omi are quick to greet them by the door. 

"You bought so few!" Citron exclaims when he checks the back part of the car. Masumi rolls out of his seat, opening the door, and gets the bare minimum to bring inside. 

"Masumi-kun! Come help us here!" 

"Shut up," he grunts, passing by Guy who gets dumped by the grocery bags by Citron. 

When he gets inside, Izumi is there. "Oh, just in time, Masumi." 

"Do you need anything, Director?" He asks attentively. 

"No, I'm just greeting you." 

"Is Sakyo home? Matsukawa?" 

Izumi raises an eyebrow. "Sakyo's home. Matsukawa's away." 

"Where is he?" 

"In his room, I think.." 

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver." 

"O..kay?" 

Masumi flashes her a small smile, heading towards the dinner table to place the grocery bag. He then walks directly to Sakyo's room. 

When Sakyo opens the door, he looks like as if he'd rather be anywhere but there. "May I help you, Usui?" 

"I don't know where the funds are, but make sure to pay Sakuya back." 

"For?" 

"Matsukawa gave us the wrong budget computation, so in result we didn't bring enough money. Sakuya paid a little from his own money, so... let's pay him back." 

Sakyo tilts his head. "It's a wonder why you're so serious about this." 

Masumi hisses. 

"Alright, fine. Where's the receipt? How much is it?" 

"I... don't know." 

The elder man looks at him in disappointment. "Alright, expect me to pay him back later." 

"Why not now?"

"Why are you in a rush?"

"Nothing." 

"I'll do it later, then." Sakyo rolls his eyes, and with Masumi's final nod, the former closes the door. 

Later that night, after a series of questions, complaints, and Sakuya answering every single one of them as if they're the media and he's a public figure, Omi finally prepares dinner. It silences everyone, at least. Masumi hates locking himself up in his shared room just to avoid the noise. 

Masumi reaches the common room in time for... another loud session. He then looks for Sakuya around the room. Not on the couch, it's Misumi who's in the kitchen... oh. There. 

He goes around the dining table, then lowers himself to whisper in Sakuya's ear. "Has Sakyo paid you back yet?" 

Sakuya looks at him in surprise. "What for?" 

"Because of earlier, dummy." He stands up straight. "Do you have the receipt? Give it to him." 

"Geez, Usui, you're so impatient," Sakyo says from a seat away. Masumi narrows his eyes -- he didn't notice him sitting there. "Can't I eat in peace?"

Masumi crosses his arms. "Not until Sakuya gets his well-deserved share." 

"I said I'll do it later." 

"Fine." And that's the end of the conversation. 

Sakuya looks up at him, a bright smile gracing his features. "Thanks, Masumi-kun. I appreciate that!" 

"...Yeah," Masumi replies, not trying to hide the smile on his face anymore. 

"Masumi, come get your share!" Someone yells in the background. He snaps back to reality.


End file.
